Introductions
by deanangst
Summary: Pre series. Johnny meets the firehouse crew.


Introductions 

By: Deanangst (blairtime)  
Fandom: Emergency!  
First posted to The Emergency Firehouse September 2004 

Genre: GEN  
Pairing: N/A  
Rated: G  
Content Warning: None  
Disclaimer: I don't own them and mean no harm I just miss the guys and wanted to play. 

Johnny sat at the counter of the small roadside diner, absentmindedly eating his breakfast and waiting for what, he assumed, would be a good time to drop by his new post to introduce himself. The only outward sign of his unease came with his repeated glances at his watch. Although Johnny knew he was lucky to already have a good working relationship with his new partner, Roy Desoto, he worried about the reception he would receive from the rest of the crew. Feeling now was as good a time as any, Johnny paid the tab and headed out to his beloved rover. 

The young paramedic couldn't contain the smile that crossed his face when he slowed to pull into the parking lot of station 51. The squad wasn't there yet, it wasn't scheduled to arrive until the following Monday. This would also be Johnny's first official Day with 51. But just seeing the engine in the bay was enough to reassure himself that this wasn't a dream. 

Once safely parked in back Johnny paused briefly to watch two firemen busy hanging hose, that was one job he wouldn't miss. The kitchen/living area was empty so Johnny headed toward the bay in hopes of catching Captain Hammer before the engine was called out, again he was distracted in his quest. The Engine, although not as big as some he had worked on, seemed to fill the bay, sucking him in. Johnny found himself walking slowly around the beast, taking in her beauty. Times like this, he still felt like a kid, not the seasoned firefighter he truly was. 

Still absorbed in the engine Johnny didn't notice the two men watching him from the other side of the room. 

Mike Stoker was the first to notice their visitor. It was as if a radar went off whenever someone approached his baby. "Is that the kid from the high school paper?" Mike asked. 

"Must be." Captain Hammer shook his head. "Is it my imagination or do these kids look younger every year. Well at least this one has a descent haircut. I'm tired of not knowing if they are boys or girls." Hammer approached the kid, quietly happy to see this one looked interested in being there. Hammer held out his hand, which Johnny shook, as he introduced himself. "I'm Captain Hammer, and you are?" 

"Johnny Gage" Johnny replied. 

"It's nice to meet you Johnny, I wasn't expecting you to come by so early." 

"Well I had some free time so I thought I'd take a look around the place, that's not a problem is it?" 

"No son, not a problem at all, I'll give you the five dollar tour and introduce you to the guys." 

Johnny followed quietly as the Captain showed him around the station, and introduced him to rest of the crew, Marco Lopez, Chet Kelly, and Mike Stoker. Everyone seemed friendly enough although he was a little unsure of Kelly after the man asked if he wanted to be a fireman when he grew up. 

Johnny had heard that there were people in the department that didn't consider Paramedics true firemen. He was happy he didn't detect any open resentment due to his heritage but was afraid that he could be trading one prejudice for another. At least he would have Roy there to share the load if it happened. 

After the introductions were made, the men took turns showing Johnny various pieces of equipment and how each item worked. Barely containing the sarcasm in his voice Johnny proceeded to ask question after question hoping the men would tire of their game. An hour later Johnny admitted defeat and quit asking questions...well all except one he asked himself...'Is it to late to back out of this whole paramedic deal?' 

Once the tour of the station was finished Johnny was more confused than ever. He dumbly followed Captain Hammer into the office where Hammer presented him with a rolled up tube of paper. As Johnny accepted the poster he suddenly realized that something was seriously wrong and the Captains next words only confirmed his thought. 

"Well son, Be sure to tell Mrs. Arnold to send me a copy of the paper once your article is published. Also if you are really interested in becoming a fireman come back to see me once you graduate, I'll put you in touch with the right people." 

"Uh Cap." Johnny began, shifting nervously from foot to foot. Johnny's use of the shortened rank set off a flag in Hammer's brain, for the first time he gave his full attention the boy in front of him. "I think you've mistaken me for someone else...I'm your new paramedic...John Gage." 

Captain Hammer was silent for a moment as what Johnny said sank in, before he had a chance to apologize the klaxons sounded. Johnny heard Stoker accept the call and followed Hammer into the bay. "Son, go ahead and choose a locker, if you're still here when we get back we can talk, if not I'll see you Monday morning." 

Stepping back from the engine, Johnny watched as it exited the building before turning his attention back to the poster in his hand. Unrolling it he smiled crookedly at Smokey "Well Smokey, it may have been a little unusual, but I can tell you one thing, this introduction went better than my first...but that is another story." 

Snagging the tape dispenser off Hammer's desk, Johnny went in search of his locker and a place to hang his prize. 

The End


End file.
